Reincarnation
by Larien Jenova
Summary: Merlyn has waited for 1400 years waiting for Arthur to return. She has been seeing the Knights, reincarnations in town and has begun to wonder when Arthur would eventually show. Now Merlyn thinks Morgana is going to be the threat upon Albion..But is she right?
1. Arthur

Hello everyone! I had this little story in my mind for so very long. I said "What the hell!" and started writing.

For those of you who are here because you read my other Merlin fic Edwendu. Don't worry, I'm still writing for that one, it's just taking a bit longer to get that one down!

as always, I do not own Merlin, only my OC's

If anyone has any insight on my writing, please let me know! If I don't know I can't get better! (**and reviews make me happy**)

* * *

Merlyn sat in the living room of her 2 bedroom cottage. She flipped through the channels on her t.v., patiently waiting for her 16-year-old daughter to get home from school. It was a normal day just like any other.

Upon hearing the door open, she turns to look at her daughter. In a fluster her daughter slams the door behind her. "What's wrong Ranoa?" Merlyn asked curiously.

Her daughter takes a deep breath, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears, her bright green eyes in a panic. She drops her backpack on the table in front of her mother. Opening it up she tosses what looks like an archeology magazine.

"I found this in my locker after school today." She breathlessly said as she sat next to her mother.

Merlyn turned it over, her already pale face seemed to get paler. Her eyes skimmed the front page. It read; "Could this be the lost city of Camelot? Could Myths of Arthur Pendragon be real?" The picture showed a run-down medieval castle. Merlyn didn't have to search her memories to know that this was in fact the castle from Camelot.

She continued downward and notice in black lettering, "I know who you are. Your mother will pay for what she's done."

Merlyn turned toward Ranoa, "Did you feel any traces of magic when you went to your locker?"

Ranoa nods, "Yeah, I did. I thought I was getting sick but then I touched my locker. The magic I felt was nothing like I ever felt before. Who could have done this mom? I don't understand how anyone can know who you are. We've been careful."

Merlyn sighed and leaned back against the couch, slightly sinking in. Rubbing her face with her hands, " I'm not sure Ranoa. However, I've been thinking lately that 'he' might rise soon."

Merlyn leans forward and sat up. She made her way toward her large living room window, peering out onto the lake that sat right in front of her cottage. Ranoa followed her mother with her eyes, slightly turning her body against the couch. "What makes you so sure?"

"I've seen some of the reincarnations of the Knights. Perceval, Gwaine, Lancelot and recently Elyan. I've even seen Gwen. The only people I haven't seen yet in this lifetime is Leon and Gaius." She meant to leave out Morgana and Mordred. "What about Morgana and Mordred?"

Ranoa asked. Merlyn frowned and shook her head. "How do you know about them?

Ranoa sighed and looked at her mother, "Okay, promise you won't get mad?" Merlyn raised her brow in a very Gaius like fashion. "I don't promise anything."

Ranoa rolled her eyes, "Okay when I was staying at Dad's he was telling me stories that you had told him before. I also believe he said his Grandfather knew stories of them as well."

Merlyn sighed and shook her head, She was going to kill him.

"Besides all that, have you seen them?"

"No I haven't"

"Well then, what do we do?"

Merlyn continues to stare out on to the lake and with a big sigh, she closed ger black curtains tightly.

"All we can do is wait."

* * *

Merlyn made her way toward the cellar door that was right behind the cottage, vines had grown over it. The wood seemed to be rotting. At least that's what it would look like to any old person.

But Merlyn was of magic, the glamour faded from her mind and what showed to her was a steel door, runes of protection and illusion were etched along the sides. Open it up she made her way down the steps. Torches that line the spiral staircase began lightening themselves.

No one knew of this secret space, other than Theo, Ranoa's father. She had shown him once but after that, she would never show anyone again.

Making her way down, a wooden door opened in front of her. Stepping inside the large room, lights flickered on. What was inside the large space was a small library, books tightly packed against the back wall. To the right was a writing desk. A tome was open, notes are strewn in no particular order around the book.

To her left was a scrying bowl. It was given to her by the last female Druid leader, Mellisand. She was a lovely woman. Unfortunately, she had died to the Black Plague. Most of the Druid's did until she intervened and set them up somewhere so they would stop getting sick. Merlyn headed toward her scrying bowl, it sat upon a stone stand. Taking a deep breath, she thought about Morgana and Mordred. Merlyn had hoped she could see them if they were alive. All she got was a hazy picture.

Merlyn figured that if she was indeed alive that she would put some sort of spell around herself. She really didn't want to wait for doom to walk upon her door and barge its way in.

She felt that something was going to happen soon, and it's not just about seeing the Knights in town. She had been dreaming of Arthur. It was mostly memories, serving him and saving him. The tender moments that were shared between them.

The desire to be with him again overwhelmed Merlyn. Her best friend. She missed him dearly. She had also been in love with him, but she could not be with him no matter how much she did. Gwen, her best friend was to be the Once and Future Queen. Merlyn didn't want to mess with destiny. She knew the consequences well enough.

Sighing, Merlyn pushed her long black hair behind her ears and decided that there was no point in being down here any longer. Looking above the doorway she stared at a painting that she had commissioned back in the days of Camelot. It was Arthur. She had it done for his name day one year.

* * *

_It was funny, Arthur seemed so embarrassed when she had mentioned it. _

"_Why in gods name did you do that?!" Arthur yelled as Merlyn was cleaning his chambers._

"_Why not? Aren't all King's supposed to have a grand painting of themselves?" Merlyn smirked as Arthur huffed in annoyance._

_Gwen, in her red dress and hair in a braid, sat watching the two "I don't see what's wrong with it Arthur. Just say thank you to Merlyn." _

_Arthur grunted and Merlyn thought that was thank you enough._

* * *

Laughing at the memory Merlyn made her way back up the stairs and out of the metal doors. As she stepped outside the cool air brushed up against her and a puff of white escaped her mouth.

Merlyn felt the cool breezes waft through her raven hair. There was no cloud in sight, the moon beamed down onto the world. It's soft glow caressed the ground in a loving embrace.

Merlyn looked out toward the Lake of Avalon. The resting place of Arthur. It's waters moved with the wind, creating soft ripples. There were many fireflies scattered about, their lights twinkling. As if the gods cast down the starry heavens.

Merlyn often stares at the lake, hoping that today would be the day that Arthur rose. She missed him dearly, she could always remember how the sun shines on his golden head.

1400 years had passed and she never stopped waiting. She would wait forever for him, and who knows? Maybe she would.

After making her way outside, she pulled her phone out and turned on its flashlight feature. She was so grateful for modern inventions. If anyone from the time of Camelot had seen this, they would have mistaken it for Magic.

As she got closer to the lake, there were people gathered at shore. Unfazed by a sudden gust of wind they were silently watching and waiting for what, she didn't know. She looked a little harder at the forms and noticed...she gasped at her realization. It was them, Leon, Perceval, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan. They all turned to look behind them.

The first one to speak was Gwaine. "Merlyn? Is that you?!" His demeanor changed, he was no longer in a daze of sorts and he ran toward Merlyn. He scooped her in his arms and she let out a great yelp.

"Gwaine! Let me down!" Gwaine laughed heartily and let go. He went in and gave her a hug. She smiled into his shoulder, "It's so great to see you!" She stepped out of his hug and watched all the knights make their way toward her. Each one giving her a great big hug.

"I don't understand, do you all have your memories?" Each one nodded, " It suddenly just came on, I was in the middle of eating dinner when suddenly I got a massive pain in my head and all the memories were just there." Gwaine stated. Leon, under his breath "You are a massive pain."

Merlyn stifled a laugh, yeah they definitely remember.

"Okay so you all remember, but what made you come here?" Merlyn asked.

Lancelot spoke, "For me, it was like my body had a mind of its own. I got up from where I was sitting and just started to walk. When you approached the daze seem to have left me and I could control myself again." All the other Knights nodded in agreement.

Merlyn pondered but has she did everything went silent. The wind stopped howling, birds and other various creatures were muted. It was as if the whole world stopped. This made everyone turn to look at the silent lake.

They all stare in stunned silence.

Arthur was emerging from the water.


	2. Finding out

Merlyn's breath left her, It felt like all the air had been sucked out. Her chest felt tight, tears pricked her eyes. her breath shaky and hands trembling, she reached out toward him. Her voice but a whisper, "Arthur?"

Trying to shake her haze, it seemed like Arthur was having a hard time trying to walk out of the water.

"Guys! Go help him!" Merlyn shouts and points in Arthur's direction.

All the knights scramble to help their king out of the water. Finally making it to shore, Arthur takes a look around. Trying to figure out where he is and why all the knights are standing before him. Especially in such weird clothing.

Merlyn walks toward Arthur, taking deep calming breaths. She lays a hand on his armored shoulder and looking deep into his blue eyes. "Arthur, Do you remember what happened?"

Arthur couldn't comprehend what was going on. He absolutely remembers dying in the arms of Merlyn. How was it that he was alive? He looked down to see that he was still wearing his armor. The sliver of a hole that was made by the sword that killed him was no longer there. It was as if only seconds had passed by. With wide eyes, he stared at Merlyn. Her blue eyes shown even in the dark of the night.

"I...I remember dying." He said in a low voice. He continued, "It felt like only seconds had passed by, what in the blazes is going on? How did the Knights all get here? And what ridiculous clothing are you wearing?.

Merlyn gazed upon the others and sighed, "We best get you inside and we'll talk about it there."

Arthur had no objections and neither did the others. He followed her into this sort of cottage that had some sort of torch standing beside the door. Upon further examination, it was like a fire was trapped inside some sort of glass box.

Merlyn opened the door to her small home. Her daughter's voice called out, "Mum?! Is that you?"

"Yes dear, it's me. Would you be so kind as to put some tea on?" All the knights and Arthur trail in and see a girl who by chance mostly looks like her father. Arthur was the first to speak, "Daughter?!" he said it loud enough for Ranoa to peer outside into the living room from the kitchen.

Upon seeing Arthur and all the Knights behind him, Ranoa drops the kettle with a loud. "MUM?!" She shouts with surprise. "What's going on?" she moves her way into the living room and wraps an arm around her mothers.

Merlyn gently tapped Ranoa's arm and smiled, "Just get the kettle on dear and I'll explain." Ranoa nods quietly and unwraps her arm. Picking up the kettle on her way back into the kitchen she hastily turns it on.

* * *

After the tea had been properly been distributed and She had taken Arthur's armor off, Merlyn gazed into her cup of tea and started. "I will start off and say, yes this is my daughter Ranoa."

All the knights and Arthur peer over to her, She sat closely next to her mother. It was weird and impossible to think that this girl was Merlyn's daughter, only because Merlyn could be mistaken as her older sister. All the knights bellowed a hello while Arthur kept silent. Merlyn elbowed Arthur, "Its rude not to say hello."

Arthur mumbled hello to Ranoa.

Merlyn continued, "Now, I'm not sure if everyone was fully aware of this. Arthur is the Once and Future King. When Albion is in need, The Once and Future King will rise again. The druids have said, and the Great dragon that was beneath Camelot had told me. The very first week that I was in Camelot. However, I didn't know that EVERYONE would be reincarnated."

Arthur looked at Merlyn with stern eyes. Merlyn looks at him sadness but also slight happiness. "Now Arthur, this is going to be very difficult for you to imagine. It has been about 1400 years since your death."

Arthur felt his breath leave him, his lungs tighten in his ribcage. Dizziness runs over him and he feels like he's about to pass out. 1400 years? How? And Merlyn…. Was she a reincarnation of her former self as well? If not..how is it that she's still alive? Is it because of her magic?

Arthur spoke in a hesitant voice. "Merlyn...I don't understand. Are you...Are you a reincarnation as well?"

Merlyn pursed her lips and hung her head low, her daughter Ranoa started to rub her back.

Arthur had found his answer. "How is it that you are still alive after for so long? I know you have magic but there's no way some spell had kept you alive for this long." Lancelot said.

Arthur seemed to be taken aback...Lancelot knew of Merlyn's magic? Did she confide in him? Arthurs's head kept spinning and spinning. He did not know how to process everything...What about Gwen? Where was she? What happened to his Kingdom? The questions kept piling up inside his head….

Everyone inside the room watched as Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumps forward on the ground.

Merlyn was the first to get up. She steadily picked up the fainted King and leaned him against the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, that went better than expected," Gwaine said with a cheeky grin. All the Knights and including Merlyn all groaned.

* * *

Arthur awoke to the morning sun radiating what appears to be a room that has been furnished with couches, a table, and a fireplace. All the memories of last night came rushing in. Camelot was no more. He was no longer a king of anything. He had no subjects, he had no home. The heartache was beginning to be too much until he heard a voice say his name.

"Arthur?" The king looked up and saw Merlyn standing in the doorway, her long black hair shone in the sun, her eyes looked like blue crystals. He felt himself relax, "Merlyn." He whispered to her.

Merlyn smiled, making her eyes shine even brighter.

"How are you feeling?" Merlyn asked as she walked toward Arthur.

Arthur furrowed his brow, a headache had seemed to make a nest in his head. Throbbing, he rubbed his temples. Merlyn seemed to notice and gave him some pills that she had in her hand when she walked in. Arthur stared at the little white things that Merlyn had gave him. She also handed him a glass of what appears to be water.

Merlyn smiled, "Go ahead and put those in your mouth and wash it down with the water."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the pills and popped them into his mouth, it made a weird taste on his tongue. Chugging the water, they go down his throat.

"Those should help with that headache of yours." Merlyn sat next to Arthur taking the empty glass from his hands.

"Now what do you remember from last night?"

Arthur sighed, his voice was real low "Everything."

Merlyn nodded, She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "If you haven't noticed I took off your armor. I'm sure it would have been uncomfortable if you had slept in it."

Arthur didn't seem to notice until she had pointed it out. "Ah, yes, thank you."

"Mom? Is Arthur awake?" Ranoa said from the doorway.

Both Arthur and Merlyn look toward her daughter. "Yes Renoa, come here. Sit next to me."

Ranoa quickly sits next to Merlyn. Arthur just seems to stare at her, with curiosity Arthur asks "Is she really your daughter? No offense but she doesn't really look like you."

Merlyn laughs and looks at Ranoa. "Yes, she is. Unfortunately, she gets all her looks from her father." Ranoa seemed to get irritated and jab her elbow into Merlyn's side.

Merlyn flinches, "Ouch! What did I tell you about elbowing me?!"

With a smug smile, Ranoa answers, "I don't remember!"

Merlyn narrows her eyes at her daughter. "You best watch out or I'm going to take that phone away from you. Now go get dressed, you're going to be late for school!"

Ranoa huffed in annoyance, "How can I think of school when THE KING ARTHUR is sitting in our living room. We could be facing the apocalypse here! Who has time to think of school?!"

Arthur leans back into the chair and watched Merlyn and her daughter argue back and forth. He can definitely make the connection that Ranoa is in fact, Merlyn's daughter. For whatever reason, this made Arthur very upset.

"Ranoa Emrys! You will be going to school and you will have no part of any sort of war or anything of the sort! You are 17 years old. You are too young to be fighting in this battle. If it even becomes a battle. Also, your magic isn't as good as it should be since you are not studying it as I told you to. Now Go. Get. Dressed!"

Ranoa stands abruptly, sticks her tongue at Merlyn and stomps away to her room.

Arthur speaks as soon as Ranoa leaves, "Yeah, Okay I can see it now. She is definitely your daughter." Merlyn rolls her eyes and gives out a small laugh.

"Yes, Well I've had years to handle children. I served you didn't I?" Merlyn grins.

Arthur grunts and shifts in his seat, "I am not a child!" Merlyn raises a brow in Gaius style.

Arthur again says, "I AM NOT!"

Merlyn touches his arm and could not contain her laughter. Arthur just smiles at her and places his hand on hers. Merlyn stops and just stares into Arthurs blue eyes. "Arthur, I'm so glad that you're here." Then suddenly she had tears in her eyes. The pain that she had to endure all these years seemed to sneak on her and hit her like a train.

"I waited. I've waited for so long for your return." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. She slid off the couch and onto her knees and kneels in front of Arthur. He bends down getting close to her. Taking both her hands into his, their foreheads touch. Tears still streaming down Merlyn's. "I tried Arthur, I tried so hard to save you. It wasn't enough." Merlyn choked out the words, her throat tightened.

Arthur couldn't even imagine the pain that she had to endure. For him, it was like no time at all had passed. He wasn't sure how she had kept sane. Arthur did the best he could to calm her down, he wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "Merlyn, I know that you did everything you could to save me. I do not regret the time that we had together. You are my best friend and I thank you for everything that you have done for me. Now is not the time for tears, we need to figure out why I'm back at all."

Merlyn lifted her head and so did Arthur, taking a deep breath Merlyn stands wiping her dress down removing any wrinkles. "Then you have to come with me."

Merlyn starts to walk toward the back of her house and out the back door. Arthur followed her silently. Upon leaving the house, Merlyn turned right and Arthur notices a hatch of some sort. Merlyn stops in front of it. The wind starts to pick up and was ruffling her hair, putting it behind her, she speaks. "What I'm about to show you is something that is very special to me. Ranoa has never even been down here. I've only ever shown it to one person"

"Who did you show it to?" Arthur asks.

"Ranoa's father."

Arthur didn't ask any further questions.


End file.
